degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig-Maya Friendship/@comment-4725332-20150110063052/@comment-4441793-20150110183309
Exactly what Cece said. If Maya ever really liked Zig, she wouldn't have and couldn't have forgotten about him. It's not like she threw herself at Miles to escape the pain of her grief over Campbell's death or to distract herself from the "true love she feels for Zig deep down inside". She resisted Miles at first until he won her heart and she couldn't resist anymore. The love that Miles and Maya have for each other, no matter how problematic their relationship was, is 100% genuine and built on something real. Same with Zig and Zoe.....well, it's too soon to call it ''love ''but what they do have is ''real. ''No lies. No rebound shit. No vindictiveness. No spite. Nothing like that. Maya is not and never was in love with Zig. She loves him as a friend and that is all. Am I going to bet my life that Zaya will never be romantically canon? *Sighs* Unfortunately, I cannot. I can't control what the writers do in the future. But PAST and PRESENT canonical evidence tells me that any "love" the writers try to convince is there between Zig and Maya is not believable and doesn't make sense. And you know what? Zig is not and never was in love with Maya either. His pride was just hurt when he came second to another guy. TWICE. From there, he took things way too far. Yes, Zoe "rejected" him too. However, because he genuinely wants her for reasons that have nothing to do with his ego, his pride and his vengeful streak, he is busting his BALLS to be as patient, understanding, caring and sensitive to Zoe as possible. He knows what he's doing and so far, and for once, he is doing it RIGHT. I understand now more than ever why he was so demanding, insensitive and disrespectful to Maya....basically, the opposite of EVERYTHING he is showing to Zoe. The answer to me is loud and clear now, he never really wanted Maya in the first place. He knew he couldn't bully her into a relationship. His pride couldn't let go of that one rebound mistake in Doll Parts and his ego couldn't take kindly to, like I said, coming second to another guy.....TWICE! Zig was not in love with Maya. He was in love with the idea of Maya being in love with him and it just killed him to see her look at CAMPBELL and MILES in a way that she has NEVER seen him. So, that made him an asshole. With Zoe, he is putting in some REAL work, being a REAL gentleman and acting like he got some goddamn sense. When you REALLY want something, you do it right. You go about that shit the LEGIT way.That's what Zaya, Ziles and Triles lack. One half of three of those ships(Zig for Zaya, Zoe for Ziles and Tristan for Triles) only wanted to be in those relationships for their own selfishness, pettiness, shallowless, superficiality, jealousy and spiteful hate towards those who TRULY owns the heart of the person they were with. The other half of those three ships(Maya for Zaya and Miles for Ziles/Triles) merely SETTLED for Zig/Zoe/Tristan at the lowest mental/psychological lows of their lives.